


It's Getting Hot in Here

by astudyinfic



Series: Institutional [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Competence Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sex Magic, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: When Alec is late for date night, Magnus goes to the Institute to retrieve his workaholic boyfriend.But it turns out that Alec is cooking up a lot more than dinner.Kitchen





	It's Getting Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts), [AtraEris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/gifts).



> So...this happened. Totally different than anything I've ever written in the fandom but here it is all the same. 
> 
> I blame lemons. Lemons are bad influences. (The fic was almost called _Zest My Lemon_ )
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _This is just porn. So much porn._  
> 

After the  _ fights _ they had before the Valentine’s demise, Magnus and Alec came to the decision that what they needed was a standing date night.  One where there were no clients, no missions. Nothing but the two of them focusing on one another as a couple, not as two of the most powerful figures in New York’s Shadow World.  They could discuss business any other time. That night was only for them. 

As with most good intentions, they encountered a few bumps along the way.  Last minute clients popped up from time to time, and sometimes there were missions that couldn’t be avoided or needed Alec’s particular expertise.  But, more often than not, they managed to get away for a few hours, just to be Magnus and Alec.

Tonight, was not one of those nights.  

After waiting for three hours for Alec to get home, Magnus finally portaled to the Institute, walking inside like he owned the place.  People finally stopped outright glaring at him a while ago, though he noticed a considerable uptick in the angry glances for a few weeks after the war.  But that didn’t mean they were happy to see him, particularly since he was unescorted, something that would have been unheard of under previous leadership.  Alec, however, understood that transparency meant that the Downworld needed to be able to see how things were working and not just hear what the Clave decided to tell them.  

If it allowed his boyfriend to come and go as he pleased, that was just a bonus.  

Right now, Magnus was more concerned with where his boyfriend was, rather than marveling at the fact that he was allowed to be here.  Alec never missed date night without a warning, he was meticulous about texting Magnus if nothing else, so that Magnus wouldn’t be left waiting.  Which made this circumstance all the more upsetting. 

If Alec was hurt, Magnus would rain hell down upon those who hurt them.  And he was a prince of hell. He could do it.

His purposeful steps echoed through the cavernous room as he headed for the hallway that took him to Alec's office.  "Magnus!" Clary called, waving him down from where she was hidden behind a bank of monitors. "If you're looking for Alec, he's in the kitchen."  

Never before had words made his blood run cold that quickly, as memories of the stew Alec made for him and Maryse came to the front of his mind and the back of his throat.  He loved Alexander, more than he'd ever loved another even, but Magnus didn't know if he could stomach seeing Alec cooking again so soon. It was a trauma that would take awhile to get over.

"Thanks, Biscuit," he smiled, the expression tight and unnatural as he tried to play off his concern.  It wouldn't be good to show any sign of weakness here in the Institute, even if the weakness was a fear of his own boyfriend's cooking.  "Anything I can help you with?"

"No, we're good.  Say hi to Alec for me.  He's been in there for hours.  No one wants to disturb him as he's making a lot of noise and sounds...angry?  I don't know. Whatever is going on, it would probably be safer for you to go in there than any of us.”

While that did not make Magnus feel a lot better, knowing that Alec was distressed about something helped him push back his fear over Alec’s food and his annoyance over his boyfriend forgetting date night.  If he could do something to make things better for Alec, then he would. 

Even if it meant trying his cooking.  

Though he’d never been to the kitchen at the Institute before, it wasn’t hard to find, considering the banging of pots and pans, as well as the occasional muttered curse coming from the room.  “Alexander? Darling?”

“Magnus?”  To Magnus’ surprise, the kitchen remained in working order with two pots on the stove and the counters clean.  Alec, on the other hand, was another story. He had flour all over him, dusting his hair and clothes, with a swipe of it across his cheek as well.  “What are you doing here?”

Magnus closed the door behind him and raised a brow.  “I’m here to ask you the same question. Did you forget date night?”  They never really had plans for the date night, preferring to see where the night took them, but it didn’t mean that Alec could just forget entirely.  Particularly if he was blowing Magnus off in order to cook. 

“Did I miss dinner?”  The last time this happened was just before the worst of their fights and Magnus gave him a small smile, wanting to diffuse any guilt Alec might be feeling. 

“Just by a couple hours.  But it looks like you’ve been, um, busy.  I’m not sure if I should be insulted that you forgot about me in favor of cooking.”

“I was making something for you.  I wanted to surprise you. I’m sorry it took longer than I planned.”  His face must have dropped because Alec’s eyes hardened, “Are you ever going to forget about that?  I told you, I thought mom liked that recipe! If she told me she hated it, I would never have made it again.  But she was so happy about it when we served it to her that first time, I thought it was one of her favorite things.”

The thought of baby Alec and Izzy making dinner for their family was cute but not enough to make Magnus trust what was ever in those pots behind him.  At least the heat seemed to be turned off of one of them. The other was still emitting an anxiety-inducing plume of steam. “Alexander, they say it is the thought that counts, and that is one thing that should remain in thought only.  Consider making dinner for me and then take me out somewhere nice. It will be much better for both of us that way.”

Magnus chuckled to himself, trying to move around Alec to look in the pot and see what his boyfriend was cooking.  He didn’t notice the shift it Alec’s eyes, the change in his posture that normally dictated plenty of fun things about to happen in the very near future.  “ _ Magnus _ ,” Alec growled, the tone of voice sending heat straight down Magnus’ spine, pooling deep in his gut.  “ _ Stop _ .” 

He stopped moving instantly, turning to look at Alec with a raised brow and slightly tightening pants.  “Alexander?” he inquired, hoping that the tone did indeed mean good times and not that Alec was simply frustrated with his verbal teasing.  “Everything is alright?”

Alec stalked forward, pinning Magnus between his own hard body and the counter behind him.  Bracketed in by Alec’s arms, Magnus gulped and looked up at him. “I don’t know, Magnus. You tell me?

“Well, you missed date night, so that isn’t alright.  And you didn’t call, so that wasn’t alright.” He grinned at Alec, knowing he was just taunting him at this point, “And you were trying to cook which was  _ far _ from alright.”

“Do you trust me?” Alec asked, his eyes serious for a moment that Magnus understood far too well.  Alec was making sure this was okay with him. That doing this,  _ here _ , in the Institute kitchen was okay with him.  

As if it would be anything but okay.  

“With all my heart, Alexander.”  

Alec nodded, accepting Magnus’ answer.  They’d done things like this before at the loft but here in the not just the Institute but one of the public areas, this was new territory for him.  Judging by the way Alec swallowed heavily, the significance of that wasn’t lost on him either. “Strip. After you are done with that, you should lock the door unless you want someone to see you like this, at my mercy and happy to be so.  But no soundless wards. You’re going to be quiet all on your own, or everyone is going to know exactly what is going on in here.”

Something about Alec being in control, using his  _ Head of Institute _ voice on him had Magnus’ cock twitching in his pants already and he raised his hand to snap his clothes away when Alec caught his wrist firmly.  “No magic unless I tell you.” Magnus nodded, wondering if no magic meant  _ no magic _ .  He wasn’t really in the position to question it right now, so he erred on the side of caution, dropping his glamour as well as he unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes never leaving Alec’s.

Alec, who stood with his arms behind his back, legs spread, looking every bit the unaffected soldier aside from the obvious erection straining at his jeans and the way he swayed slightly as if that would relieve any of the pressure.

Slowly, Magnus shrugged off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor.  He kicked it aside and removed each of his shoes, followed by his socks, eyes locked on Alec’s as he did so.  Watching the desire grow in his lover’s expression was such a turn on, but knowing that Alec was just as affected but holding it all back until he was ready for Magnus to give him everything he wanted?  Magnus never thought he had much in the way of dominance kinks but Alec’s competency as a leader translated to such wonderful things in the bedroom opened Magnus’ eyes to a side of himself he never knew existed.  

As he unzipped his trousers, Magnus had to shimmy a little to get out of them as tight as they were, and he didn’t miss the way Alec licked his lips when his cock sprang free, unhindered by underwear.  “Naughty, Magnus. In the Institute. Someone might get the idea that you were hoping this would happen.”

Never in his wildest dreams did Magnus think that this might happen, but now that it was, it opened his mind to all new possibilities, ones that would be best discussed when he wasn’t so turned on he could hardly think.  

Instead, he stood there, wearing nothing but his necklaces, waiting for Alec to tell him whether they needed to go or not.  He didn’t specify jewelry so Magnus left it for now. Trying not to squirm while he waited, knowing the door could open at any moment but not wanting to move before he was certain he’d complied with Alec’s first order.  When Alec didn’t question the necklaces, Magnus gave a quick nod, hurrying to lock the door before someone walked in and found them in an already compromising position. 

With the door latched, Magnus turned to face Alec, not daring to move until given permission to do so.  “Come here and sit on the counter.” His voice was rough with authority and desire obviously warring inside Alec’s mind and Magnus would do anything to prove himself to that gorgeous man.  Whatever Alec had in mind, Magnus was happy to go along with because he knew it would be  _ mind-blowing _ .  

He jumped up on the counter, hissing at the cold stainless steel against bare skin.  Alec didn’t move closer, just watched with an appraising gaze. Magnus expected that Alec would finally touch him now but instead, his boyfriend clicked his tongue, almost looking disappointed in him.  What he had done wrong, Magnus didn’t know but he hoped Alec would correct him. Even if it involved punishment. 

Especially if it involved punishment.  

“No, that won’t work for me.  Lay down on the counter, hands over your head.”  Magnus raised a brow, having not expected this turn of events.  Laid out like that, he wouldn’t be able to do anything for Alec, simply look nice, like a meal laid out...

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Magnus wasn’t sure he’d ever laid down so fast, nearly smacking his head on the counter as he did so.  He stretched his hands over his head and realized just how exposed he had to look like this. “Do you think you can keep your hands up there?” Alec asked.  “No, I don’t think you can. Alright, Magnus. You can use magic. Bind yourself like that for let’s say, fifteen minutes. After that, you can move and use magic again.  Unless I change my mind.” 

That smirk on Alec’s face was equal parts infuriating and intoxicating and Magnus murmured a quick spell that would keep his hands locked in place until fifteen minutes had passed.  Normally that seemed like no time at all but with Alec looking at him like that, it felt like an eternity. And Magnus knew a lot about eternity. 

“Now, Magnus, you keep talking about how much you hate my cooking.  So maybe I should show you how good my cooking can be.” Alec still hadn’t touched him, hadn’t lost one bit of clothing, and Magnus thought he might be coming undone already.  And normally he would love that but he was horrified to realize he was about to call this all off at the thought of having to eat whatever it was Alec was cooking. “Yes, I think that is exactly what we are going to do.

He would see this through.  If it was truly vile, he’d end the game and make them something actually edible.  Magnus’ curiosity won out over his fear of his boyfriend’s cooking. 

Alec finally stepped close enough that Magnus could almost feel the heat off of him and Alec leaned in, their lips nearly brushing but still, there was no contact between either of their bodies.  “Don’t forget, anyone walking by can hear you, so try to be quiet okay?”

Magnus would firmly deny that he whimpered when Alec pulled away.  All he wanted was one little kiss, maybe his clothes brush against his already overheated skin.  But Alec apparently had other plans because he turned away from Magnus and grabbed a small dishtowel, folding it so he could lay it over Magnus’ eyes like a blindfold.  “This okay?” Alec asked, to which Magnus could only nod, speechless that this was  _ Alec _ doing this.  The repressed Shadowhunter he’d fallen for all those years ago.  If someone told him then that Alec would be a tease in the best possible way, Magnus would have scoffed in their face. “Okay, good.  Tell me if it gets to be too much.” He heard Alec move away again but now he couldn’t see what he was doing, something exhilarating and terrifying.  

A soft scrape from the area of the stove had Magnus wondered if Alec picked up one of the pots.  Hopefully, the small one as the larger one had been almost boiling when Magnus first arrived. Magnus could deal with a little pain but that seemed a bit much for either of them.

His heart hammered, though, not knowing what was in that vessel and what Alec intended to do with it.  Surely he didn’t intend to feed Magnus while he was restrained like this. His lover wasn’t that cruel.

“This will be warm but not hot,” Alec promised and finally Magnus felt something touch him.  His nipple was suddenly warm and he gasped at the quick change in temperature. Whatever it was sat there for a moment, before Alec licked across the sensitive bud and Magnus cried out his name, shocked at how intense such a simple touch could feel.  “Quiet Magnus. If everyone knows what I’m doing in here, then I’m going to stop and it will be a long time until I touch you again.” 

An effective threat for sure and Magnus bit his lip as Alec repeated the same procedure on the other side.  Alec’s jacket dragged teasingly along his belly, so close to his cock which ached for attention but it continued to get none.  Certain that he was probably leaking and knowing he was occasionally humping the air, attempting to get any friction he could, Magnus couldn’t even be embarrassed by how he knew he must look.  If anyone walked in right now, he would never be able to show his face in the Institute again.

And it would be totally worth it.  

“I see what you mean about my cooking,” Alec was saying as Magnus felt the warmth again, this time on his inner thigh.  “It was missing something. Who knew you were the secret ingredient?” Magnus bit his lip hard, anything to stop from making noise as Alec tongue got so close and then vanished again.  “But like this, I don’t think anything has ever tasted so good.” 

Alec continued like this for what seemed like hours, but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes as Magnus was still bound magically to the counter when he heard Alec put the pot down.  “Would you like to taste it, Magnus?” he purred next to Magnus' ear, pulling a broken moan from the warlock. “I know you don’t like what I make but maybe you might make an exception. I promise you will love it.”

Under normal circumstances, Magnus would say no.  He’d do it as politely as possible but he wouldn’t risk his health to try something Alec made in the kitchen.  However, right now, he was so turned on that the only thing he could think about was his own release. If eating Alec’s food was what it took for his lover to finally touch him, then Magnus would eat a whole bowl of that thing Alec called stew.  

“Yes, Alexander, yes.  I’ll eat whatever you give me.  Just please touch me already.”

He heard Alec humming undecidedly and Magnus was pretty sure he was either going to fuck him or kill him by the time this was done if Alec didn’t do something already.  “Maybe I should just keep eating it instead. It’s quite delicious and you make wonderful sounds.”

“Alec,  _ please _ ,” he begged, not at all ashamed of that.  His lover was a bloody tease and Magnus didn’t know Alec had it in him.  

If Alec didn’t have it in  _ him _ soon, though, Magnus was going to cry.  

Instead of saying anything, Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus, slow and deep, his tongue fucking his mouth in the most mind-numbingly seductive way.  Aside from Alec’s own taste, there was the hint of something warm and rich and sweet. It took a moment for Magnus’ mind to recognize it over the taste of Alec’s mouth.  

“Chocolate?  I’m impressed.”  This was new for them but it would certainly be making an appearance again.  “Now, can I convince you to take off a few of those clothes? I’d help but I’m a little tied up right now.”  How he found the strength to quip in this state, Magnus didn’t know but he hoped maybe if he made jokes Alec would take pity on him.  

“Maybe.  How about this?  You get to choose.  I touch you, or I take off a piece of clothing.  Then we are back to the game.” 

A horrible choice.  How was he supposed to pick?  Because he ached but not being able to see Alec was its own brand of torture.  But, even if Alec took off all his clothes, Magnus still couldn’t touch him as he was so in the end, the decision was easier than he thought.  “Touch me.”

With the lightest grip possible, Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus and stroked him so slowly that he began to wonder if this might actually be worse than Alec not touching him at all.  He could lift his hips only an inch or two, feeling the shocks of pleasure run through his body with every slow stroke of his lover’s hand. With his other hand, Alec traced a trail around Magnus’ chest, flicking each nipple lightly as he passed.  Magnus nearly cried out before remembering that he wasn’t supposed to make noise. Instead, he looked away, muffling his groan as best he could against his own shoulder.

“Don’t look away from me, Magnus, or I stop.”  A broken sob came from Magnus’ chest, an embarrassing noise and he bit his lip to stop from making it again.  Alec paused, looking at him with concern. “Too much?” 

“No,” he said hastily.  “No, not at all.”

“Are you sure?”

“I promise, Alexander.  You are far too good at this.”

Alec leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, “I learned from the best.”  He pulled back and went back to teasing Magnus bringing him to the edge and then pulling back, using fingers, lips, and tongue to tease his skin while the other hand kept its torturous pace.  

And then, by some miracle, his magic released his hands just when Magnus thought he would be able to take it anymore.  Without conscious thought, Magnus’ magic disappeared Alec’s clothes, but where they ended up, he had no idea. If they appeared in the middle of the Ops Center, no amount of silence would hide what they were doing. 

“Someone’s impatient.”

“Someone’s a fucking tease.”

“Language!” Alec laughed, helping Magnus sit up.  After being prone for so long, kept on edge the entire time, none of his muscles seemed to be working properly.  “Do you any...?” A question Magnus heard enough from Alec that it only took a second before the lube and condoms appeared next to them.  “Lay back Magnus. Feet on the counter. Hands on the counter. Don’t move either of them or I stop completely. And no more magic.” 

By the Angel, he felt filthy like this, laying on the kitchen counter in the Institute, cock rock hard and leaking while Alec stretched him open with one, two, three fingers.  It was getting more and more difficult to keep quiet, and when Alec curled his finger just right, Magnus cried out, not caring if anyone heard what they were doing when he was finally getting what he wanted.  But apparently, Alec did care because a moment later his hole clenched at air when Alec withdrew his fingers. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood if you do not fuck me this instant, you will have to sleep on the couch for the next year,” he growled, wanting to grab Alec but obediently keeping his hands right where they are supposed to be.

Alec laughed and leaned over him, his dick so close to where Magnus wanted it to be that Magnus scooted down the counter in an effort to encourage him to do more.  “An empty threat and you know it. So if you want to stay empty, keep talking.” 

Gritting his teeth, Magnus practically growled but instead gave a silent nod.  He would play by the rules if only to get what he wanted. But he would get Alec back for this eventually.  He didn’t know when or how, but he would. 

He keened when Alec pushed his fingers back into him, adding more lube until Magnus could feel it dripping down on to the counter.  He’d never be able to eat anything from this Institute without getting hard ever again. And that would make things all kinds of awkward.  But he would deal with it for this moment right here. 

Finally, Alec pulled his fingers away but Magnus could tell they weren’t slowing down anymore.  Alec’s own breath was coming in pants, he was flushed and his eyes lust blown. No, Alec wasn’t about to stop now that they were both this close.  

It seemed like an eternity as Alec slid into his body, inch by intoxicating inch.  Alec encouraged him to wrap his legs around Alec’s waist just before he started to drive into him, hard.  Neither was doing a good job of keeping themselves quiet, so Alec pulled him up so they were chest to chest and held him upright while they kissed, Alec’s thrusts at this angle hitting his prostate every time.  

As his orgasm started to build once more, Magnus feared Alec would stop again but instead, Alec’s thrusts began to stutter and Magnus felt him empty inside his own body, his warm seed coating his insides as he pulsed through his release.  

“Now you can come,” Alec whispered, setting him back on the counter so he could grip Magnus’ length with one hand.  It only took two quick strokes and Magnus came, white ribbons of release painting his stomach. But more telling, his magic came too, bursting out of him in a wave.  Every cabinet in the kitchen flew open, dishes bursting, the water turning on. Nothing was safe except for the one pan still left on the stove. The place was as wrecked as Magnus felt and he didn’t know if he’d even be able to walk after this.  

Alec, however, couldn’t stop laughing, which was almost too much for Magnus with him still inside his body.  “I thought I told you to be quiet! Everyone’s going to have heard that!”

“Shit!” Magnus cursed, not wanting to move but he knew Alec was right.  Sooner rather than later, someone was going to come and check on them. And they were going to find them in the most compromising of positions.  “I love you, Alexander. But you need to get off me so we can clean up.”

Alec slid from his body, both of them hissing as their overstimulated flesh felt just a little more than either of them were prepared for.  His little explosion took a lot of energy from him and Magnus knew he didn’t have enough magic to clean the whole mess. There would be no hiding that something destructive happened here, but they could at least hide the nature of the destruction.

“Where are my clothes, Magnus?”  Alec asked, finally realizing what Magnus knew a while ago, that they were certainly not still in the room with them.  

Magnus shrugged, “Not sure?  Here.” A snap of his fingers and Alec had a new set of clothes to wear, the same style he normally wore but much finer quality.  Before Alec could argue, however, a knock sounded at the door and the last voice Magnus wanted to hear right now sounded from the other side.  

“Is everything okay in there?” Jace called.  Unlocking the door would be as simple as drawing a rune, so Magnus used what magic he had left to dress them both and clean the more damning evidence of their activities.  Magnus was just leaning against the counter again to look casual when Jace walked in, eyes wide as he surveyed the scene in front of him. “What the hell?”

Alec stood by the stove, looking flushed so Magnus didn’t blame him the conclusion he came to.  “Alec, seriously man, we’ve told you that you can’t cook. I mean, this takes it to a new level.  You might even be worse than Izzy now.”

“Jace, get out.  I will get this cleaned up but I don’t really have time for you right now.”  Alec’s tension was visible to Magnus but he knew it was more to do with embarrassment over Jace’s teasing than anything else.  

Jace smirked, “Nah, I think I’ll stay right here.”  Annoyance bubbled inside Magnus at Jace’s nerve. Both his parabatai and his Head of Institute told him to do something and he refused. Magnus would have said something but Jace beat him to it.  

“I am your Head of Institute and I gave you an order.  Get out.”

A small moan left Magnus’ lips against his will and both of them turned to look at him.  “Is he always this bossy in the bedroom?” Jace asked, laughing as if he’d already figured out the answer.  Magnus knew Alec’s siblings probably thought their sex life was dull - if they thought of it at all, outside of as a way to tease Alec - but if they only knew. 

“If I’m lucky,” Magnus replied, unapologetic.  

He could see the surprise on Jace’s face when Alec turned to look at Magnus, grinning brightly, “You were just pretty lucky then, weren’t you?”

Jace put two and two together quickly if the widening of his eyes was any indication.  “Gross! I’m never cooking in here again!” He spun and practically ran from the room, Magnus and Alec laughing as they watched him go. 

“Honestly, that isn’t much of a loss.  As much as you tease me and Izzy, Jace is even worse.  I’m pretty sure he tried to cook a shoe once.” 

Magnus laughed, stepping close and pulling Alec into his arms, kissing him softly.  “So, did you miss date night on purpose so I would be forced to come here and find you?  Because if so, you are a devious, devious man and I love you.”

“I thought we could do something a little different tonight.  You didn’t mind?”

“Mind?  Darling, that was amazing.  Trust me, you will never hear me complain about that.  Tonight has been perfect. But now, I’m hungry. Let’s go order delivery and take a shower while we wait for it to show up.”

Alec shook his head.  “No need. I made dinner, see!”  He gestured to the stove and Magnus sighed.  

After tonight, he supposed he owed Alec.  

But he planned to keep the pizza place on speed dial, just in case.


End file.
